


Courts and Courtship

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Multi, Power Imbalance, Princes and Knights, Royalty, They're all super into it though, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: "Medievalstuck! Eridan is a prince, and Dave and Karkat are his knights. Everyone knows Dave and Karkat are dating, but it's a (slightly) better-kept secret that waiting on the prince hand and foot involves a lot of time on their knees. Wink wink."





	Courts and Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circumlocute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumlocute/gifts).



> I had to write this fic. Some of my fave boys, plus medievalstuck? *chef kiss* Wonderful. Btw I told myself I wasn't going to write needy sub Dave, but guess what my gremlin fingers did? I hope you like sub Dave.

It was always a joyous occasion when Sir Strider returned from the border. Despite being a foreigner, he was beloved in Lord Ampora’s kingdom. This was true of the people, and, more importantly, Lord Ampora’s son and heir. Eridan Ampora sat on his throne at his father’s right hand (or he would—Lord Ampora’s throne was now and often empty), while Strider, dressed in ceremonial armor and the regalia that befitted a knight of his standing, made his way across the throne room to kneel at Eridan’s feet.

“Welcome home,” Eridan said. Strider’s face was stern and impassive, but a smile tugged at his lips for only the prince to see. Well, the prince and one other. Sir Vantas, the prince’s personal guard, stood at attention beside Eridan’s throne. He too was hiding a smile, but his eyes shone with warmth.  
Eridan held out his hand. Strider took it in his own, pressed a kiss to the prince’s ring. His lips lingered; he looked up, locking eyes with his liege. Eridan swallowed thickly. It really had been far too long.

That night, Eridan dismissed his guards, save for one. Karkat Vantas remained at his side, perhaps just a bit closer than propriety demanded. The two of them made their way to the baths, where water rushed up from a hot spring below the palace. Normally, there would be servants present to attend to the prince, but Eridan had instructed them to be absent that night. They had left the prince’s favorite soaps and salts lined up neatly by the bath and made themselves scarce, leaving the wide room empty and quiet save for the sound of rushing water.

“Attend me,” Eridan said, having yet to drop the regal bearing he carried with him throughout the palace. Karkat’s snort, however, put a chink in his armor.

“You royal types and your inability to dress and undress your own godfuckingdamn selves,” Karkat bitched, even as he took Eridan’s hand and began to unfasten the laces at the cuff of his sleeve. Eridan leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Karkat squawked and swatted him away, but there was no venom in his expression.

“What would I do without you?” Eridan said, only half-joking. Karkat rolled his eyes and moved onto the second sleeve. His fingers were hot against the delicate skin of Eridan’s wrist.

“Startin’ without me?” Strider’s voice was a smooth, familiar drawl. Both knight and prince brightened at the sound of it.

“You can’t expect us to wait for you all night, Dave,” Karkat said. “But you can get over here and help me help his Royal Fussiness undress.” Eridan liked the sound of that. He flashed Dave what he hoped was a sultry smirk and beckoned him closer.

“Come on and join us,” he said. Dave had exchanged his armor for a loose tunic and pants. His bare feet made barely a sound as he padded across the room toward them.

“With pleasure,” he said, reaching for the laces at the back of Eridan’s shirt. The prince found himself pressed between the two knights, their body heat mingling with the steam from the bath. He held still as they slipped his shirt off of him, despite how much he longed to sink into their arms, boneless and wanting. His undershirt was next to go, and he jumped as he felt Strider’s callused hands smooth over the bare skin of his waist.

“Easy,” Dave said, his voice barely a whisper, and Eridan felt the tension ease out of him. Turning around, he leaned down, pressing his lips to Dave’s in a lazy kiss.  
It really had been too long. Dave’s lips moved slow and sugar-sweet against Eridan’s. He tilted Dave’s face up with two fingers under his chin and deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth until Dave was shivering in his grasp. When the kiss broke, both of them were panting, their hearts pounding as they yearned for more.

Unwilling to be excluded, Karkat shoved past the prince to kiss Dave as well, hungry and demanding as if worried that he would be forgotten. Dave certainly didn’t mind; he twined his fingers in Karkat’s hair and groaned as Karkat bit down on his lower lip. Eridan, barely inches away from the lovely display, found himself concealing a few sounds of his own. When the two knights parted, they both turned their gaze on him, and Eridan suddenly felt like a choice piece of prey caught in their crosshairs.

Next thing Eridan knew, his pants were gone, and he was being dragged into the tub. The heat of the water and his arousal combined made his brain feel like mush. Karkat planted his hands on his shoulders and strongly encouraged him to sit down on the side of the bath, while the two knights moved to the bench in the water, kneeling before their prince.

Both of them leaned in at the same time, neither wanting the other to get the upper hand. Dave took Eridan’s cock in his hand, Karkat pressed messy kisses to the tip. Eridan clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan, but Karkat grabbed his wrist and pinned his hand to the floor. Eridan was left gasping for breath, his cock stiffening in Dave’s grasp. They looked up at him with eyes blown wide with desire, and then they leaned in so their lips wrapped around the tip, and they were kissing around it, hot and wet and making Eridan’s head swim…

They didn’t stop until Eridan tangled his hands in their hair and dragged them away. Karkat’s lips were parted, Dave wore a smug grin. Eridan needed to fuck them both yesterday. The servants, bless them, had left a bottle of oil alongside the supplies for the bath. Eridan snatched it up and slipped into the bath alongside his lovers. Karkat’s arms slipped around his waist, Dave’s draped around his shoulders. They clung to him like amorous octopi, pressing kisses to the freckles on his cheeks and the corners of his mouth. Eridan couldn’t bring himself to push them away, but he was trying to work, damnit. He wriggled out of their arms, moving to bend over the side of the bath, his back in a pretty arch and his hips level with the surface of the water. He reached out with one long, freckled arm and handed the bottle to Karkat. “Help me with this, won’t you?” he said.

A grin spread across Karkat’s face, all crooked teeth and sincere excitement. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said.

Dave draped himself along Eridan’s side and trailed kisses from his jaw to his mouth, and Eridan couldn’t say no to that. He turned to meet Dave head on, coaxing out a pleased sigh. Meanwhile, Karkat uncorked the bottle and poured oil over his fingers. He circled Eridan’s entrance, making him arch his back and gasp prettily. He kept up with the steady teasing pressure, and only pushed in when Eridan snapped at him to get on with it.

“I’m going to take my sweet time, Your Highness,” Karkat said. The tip of his finger skated over Eridan’s prostate, and he moaned aloud. “I’d never forgive myself if the prince was harmed on my watch.”

Eridan turned to glower at him over his shoulder, but Karkat’s smile didn’t falter. He pressed another finger inside and delighted in the way Eridan’s glare melted into pleasure.

Dave tapped Karkat on the shoulder, and Karkat passed him the bottle of oil. Dave reached back and began to open himself up as Karkat worked, and oh, that was a pretty sight. One could forgive him for being a bit distracted.

Well, Eridan couldn’t. “Kar you unbearably sexy horse’s ass if you don’t fuck me this instant I’ll have you beheaded!” There had never been an emptier threat, but the sentiment came across loud and clear. And Karkat could argue with his prince, could he?

“Fine,” he said, delivering a light smack to Eridan’s rump. Eridan gasped, simultaneously horny and affronted, and Dave snorted out a laugh. He watched the two of them fondly, two fingers up his ass and a hand lazily stroking his dick. He passed the oil back to Karkat, who pulled his fingers out of his prince and slicked up his cock. Dave’s smile was far too tempting, and Eridan seemed to think so as well. He leaned in to kiss Dave soundly, pinning him up against the side of the bath. Dave draped an arm around Eridan's shoulders and kissed back until both of them were breathless and desperate for more.

That worked. Karkat lined himself up behind Eridan, clutching his hips in his hands. Eridan felt a distinctive prod at his entrance and turned to give Karkat a goading smile. That was all the encouragement Karkat needed to push inside. Eridan slumped against Dave, shuddering as Karkat fucked him open. Soon Dave was biting his lip, his grip tightening on Eridan’s shoulders. “Hey, don’t forget about me, Your Highness.”

Forget about him? Impossible. Eridan said this much, purring in Dave’s ear. Karkat paused, shaking with the effort it took still, as Eridan shifted until he too was pressing into Dave. Soon both knights were clinging to their prince and shuddering, the three of them pressed together in a joint embrace, while the heat from the water and from each other sublimated their thoughts into an affectionate fog.

“Move,” Eridan said, and Karkat obeyed. Karkat set the pace, drawing his hips back and thrusting in, aiming for Eridan’s prostate with the efficiency that came from copious practice. Eridan moved with him, fucking into Dave in turn, while Dave threw his arms around Eridan’s shoulders and let himself fall apart for the first time in far too long.

Little waves splashed against the side of the bath in time with their thrusts. Trapped between his lovers, Eridan felt almost unbearably hot. Karkat was solid and comforting against his back, Dave beautiful and tempting in his arms. The heat built until Eridan was the first to finish, shooting inside of Dave, while Karkat followed close behind. Dave made a mournful sound as Eridan slipped out of him, only to duck down under the water and take his cock into his perfect, princely mouth.

Together, they curled up in the bath, bubbles fizzing against their skin, their sore muscles soothed by the hot water. Eridan draped his legs over Dave’s lap, while Karkat rested his head on Dave’s shoulder. They could have fallen asleep right there, happy and safe in each other’s company.

That night, the door to the prince’s suite creaked open, bringing Eridan out from between wakefulness and sleep. He wasn’t worried; there was only one other person that had a key. Karkat and Dave slipped under the covers beside him, Karkat on his right, Dave’s head pillowed on his chest. Eridan wrapped one arm around Karkat’s shoulders and reached for Dave’s hand with the other. Their fingers twined together; Dave lifted the prince’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. A rare smile crossed Eridan’s face.

Leaning down, he whispered in Dave’s ear, “Think of this as an incentive to come home more often.” Dave smiled and promised that he would.


End file.
